The New Teen Titans Prequel: Guardian
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: the history of how Guardian got his powers, don't have to read The New Teen Titans, after reading this, then you might. See how young Selim becomes the dark hero he is in the story!


**This is the official background to Guardian, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story; all characters are 100 fiction**

**PAKISTANI KASHMIR**

"Selim! Where is your mother? I thought she would be gardening today? It is such a beautiful day, right?" Agha Khan said to his son. Agha was wearing his military uniform; he was a major in the Pakistani army and had just arrived home. He was a very young major and had married six years earlier, he had a wife and a four year old son, Selim. Agha was on the veranda; his son was playing in the garden and on his way to his father.

"Baba! Mama is inside, she isn't feeling well!" Selim yelled to his father as he ran to his father. Selim jumped up and his father caught him and twirled him around humming an Indian song as he danced with his son. Selim was laughing, he loved his father a lot and he loved his father's voice which was always kind and reassuring.

"Come, let's go see what's wrong with Mama," Agha said as he entered the house. It was a steamy summer day, very hot, and the tension on the border was just as hot. They entered the small house and went straight to the master bedroom. The servant nodded at Agha and smiled at little Selim before returning to the kitchen. Agha returned the nod and gave the old cook a smile. Selim and Agha entered the master bedroom to see the blinds closed, the fan on and young Fatima Khan lying on the bed exhausted.

Agha Khan's smile was wiped off his face when he saw is wife. "Oh God! What is wrong Fatima!" he cried as he rushed to his wife's side.

"Just a fever, just a fever," she replied weakly. Selim also began looking worried, he rarely saw his father frown like the way he was now.

"We must take you to the military hospital, the best doctors are there and they can take care of you," Agha Khan said to his wife.

"No Agha, I am sure I just need to rest," Fatima replied weakly.

"Look at how weak you are, a lot of soldiers and villagers are in your condition, those who don't get to the hospital on time are dying, no arguments, lets go," Agha said with concern as he helped his wife up and led her slowly to his car parked out front. Agha led his wife and sat her in the front seat. He turned to see Selim still loyally standing behind his father. "Selim, don't worry, the doctors are my friends and I know them, they will take care of your mother, come sit down and lets go," he reassured his son. Selim entered the backseat and they rushed to the military outpost, although it was close to the border, Agha knew his wife wouldn't survive if he went to the other camp which was a few hours away.

He arrived at the small base, lowered the window at the sentry and said, "Major Agha Khan, my wife needs immediate medical attention, get a stretcher and take her to the hospital immediately. She is suffering from the fever," Agha told the sentry. The soldier nodded sympathetically and gave a heads up to the base.

Agha parked right in front of the medical station and sure enough two men with a stretcher and a female nurse were waiting. They got Fatima on the stretcher and rushed her to the hospital for treatment. Selim followed his worried father who asked the nurse numerous questions. They were led to a waiting room where they sat down. Agha smiled at his son, although he was nervous and worried he tried to reassure his son, "Don't worry Selim, she will be fine, while we wait, go ahead explore this place, I hear there are ghosts!" Agha told his son.

Selim was always fascinated by the supernatural and smiled at his father mischievously as he entered a small door which actually led to the generator.

"Major Agha?" a nurse called.

Agha jumped up, "Yes?" he asked.

The nurse smiled, "Your wife will be okay, but she must rest for several hours and undergo more treatment, but there is no risk of death. Do you wish to see her?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, yes, of course, Selim!" he yelled. Selim poked his head out the door, he was finding it very entertaining in the dark room.

"Mama will be find, keep on playing, I will just check on her, you can still play, just stay where you are, okay?" Agha asked his son.

Selim nodded vigorously as he disappeared into the room.

"Children," Agha said with a smile, the nurse smiled back and led him to his wife's room.

Agha entered the room and saw his wife lying down comfortably, still she looked tired but she didn't look as bad as she did. Agha walked up to his wife and held her hand and whispered, "I was worried for you," he said quietly.

"What would mother have done if anything did?" Fatima said weakly with a weak smile on her face.

Agha laughed and said, "What would I have done, not what she would have done, but seriously, this was a close call. God knows how I would live without you and how Selim would live," he said seriously.

"Where is my baby?" she said.

"Looking for ghosts as usual," Agha said with a new smile.

"Don't you ever stop smili-" she was cut off by the sound of artillery pieces going off in the distance.

Fatima had a look of fear in her eyes, Agha had a look of surprise on his. "Nurse!" he called. The nurse rushed in looking very nervous.

"What is happening?" Agha asked as more artillery pieces began firing.

"The Indian troops opened fired on a position so the colonel ordered the artillery to respond, now the Indians are firing back!" the nurse explained, fear in her eyes too.

"Selim, nurse could you get my son please," he asked the nurse who nodded and left the room.

Suddenly a shell exploded right in the hospital, the roof collapsed and the last thing Agha Khan heard was his wife's scream and he felt something hit him and then he lost consciousness.

**GENERATOR ROOM**

The blast shock the room and Selim screamed in shock as electricity began pouring from the generator. When it seemed like he would die of the electricity and fires beginning to form he heard a whisper. _"Don't worry young Selim, embrace the electricity, if you embrace it, the power will join you and you can then live and accomplish so much in your life," _the voice said.

The very young child, listening to the voices, stood up, closed his eyes, and spread his hands out, embracing the electricity. He felt a little shock but then he felt charged, he felt something grow in him, an unseen power grow. The voice came back, _"Good, good, now go from here and save the people of the world, save lives, become a hero, we have blessed you with this power to do good," _the voice said.

"Who are you," Selim said as the power continued to flow through him.

_"The ghosts of this land, the ghosts who want to see the end of war, the ghosts of those who have died in these endless useless wars against the innocent. The victims of mafias, of murderers, of rapists, of gamblers, and of sinners," _the voice said as Selim rushed out of the room looking for his father and mother. As he ran the voice got dimmer and dimmer.

Selim entered a ward, smoke everywhere, the roof was still collapsing in different areas, a nurse was lying down in pain on the floor outside the ward, her eyes closed. Selim entered the ward and burst into tears, his mother had a large piece of the ceiling on top of her, she had died instantly. Selim's father had some wood shrapnel in his back and he looked up and saw his son crying.

Agha Khan gasped, "Selim? Come here please," he called.

Selim looked at his father and rushed to his idol.

"I am so sorry, so sorry I will be leaving you, go to your uncle, in America, and start over, away from here," he said. "I am so sorry I will leave you, so sorry…" with that Major Agha Khan passed away.

**FOUR HOURS LATTER**

"Your father was a great soldier, a great man, it is a tragic end," Colonel Aseff said as he comforted the young orphan.

Selim simply nodded and looked on as he saw his father's body being draped with a Pakistani flag.

"The Indians will pay for this crime!" the Colonel said with a pumped up voice, rallying the soldiers and workers picking up the bodies. The villagers pumped their fists in agreement. "I do have good news for you young Selim, your Uncle who is from America is coming to get you, I hear he lives in a great city called Jump City," the Colonel said to the boy.

**JUMP CITY**

Jemal Khan looked at the boy seated in front of him at the dinner table. "I heard you attacked a boy in school today, am I wrong?" Jemal asked.

"No, you are right, I did beat the boy up," Selim said quietly as he ate his food.

"The punch burned his face, like he was electrocuted, how did you do it?" Jemal asked his nephew.

"I guess I am just strong," Selim replied simply.

"Why did you hit him?" Jemal continued.

"He is an Indian," Selim replied.

Jemal dropped his fork, "Selim that is wrong. I know the Indian army killed your parents, I know but that doesn't mean you hold a grudge against the whole Indian race, Indians are our brothers in a way," Jemal responded.

"Brothers don't bomb hospitals," Selim replied.

"Did you know Pakistani cannons also hit an Indian military hospital too? It was an accident, that god damn war will never end," Jemal said angrily.

"They are the enemy!" Selim cried.

Jemal looked at Selim and gave him a bitter smile, "Look at this city, Jump City, do you know how many murders, how many crimes happen here? So much violence, this is actually considered the most dangerous city in the world, after the Titans left. The enemy isn't the Indians, the enemy is that mayor Hartwell and all those gangsters that oppress the poor and kill the innocent, that war in India and Pakistan is political. There is no morally right side in that war, it is all politics and they even fight fair and honorably over there, your father respected the Indians, and the Indians respected your father and the rest of the Pakistani army. However, that doesn't happen here, over here, women and children are targets, and if no one comes soon then this city will turn into a living hell," Jemal explained.

The voice, in the generator came back to Selim's head; Selim excused himself and went to bed to sleep. Selim lied down in bed when it hit him, _"God sent me here to save this city! That is why I lived and why I am here, I am here to do good, I have a cause!" _Selim thought to himself as his hands began glowing.

**8 YEARS LATTER  
JUMP CITY**

An elderly Indian gas station owner was walking home late at night when

suddenly three men jumped him.

"Hey there old man, got any money!" one of them called out.

"Please kind sirs, I must feed my family, I need my money!" the old man pleaded

with a thick accent.

"Give us the cash you God damn foreigner, this isn't your country, you got to pay

your dues!" cried one of the thugs as he shoved the old man.

Suddenly, a man clad in all black dropped in the fray. He took out two of the

thugs by shoving them against the wall. Then he faced the third one and growled. "Get away from this man or I will deal with you a lot worse!" the man in black growled.

"You only jumped those two, I can deal with you!" the main thug growled.

"Sure you can," the man in black said sarcastically.

"Why you little piece of shit!" the man screamed as he charged forward. He was abruptly electrocuted and then he collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Thank you sir! What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Guardian, and I am here to protect the people of South Asia from evil," with that the legend of Guardian was born…

**This was an introduction to Guardian of the New Teen Titans, if you liked this then go check out the story titled: The New Teen Titans. I intend to come up with one for each of my New Teen Titans and I hope you enjoyed the first one! Next prequel will be on Fireteen, that should come up very soon!**


End file.
